


count your blessings

by undeliveredtruth



Series: svt requests & randoms [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Domestic, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mingyu and Wonwoo are whipped for each other, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Rimming, Soft sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 21:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19304284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undeliveredtruth/pseuds/undeliveredtruth
Summary: The 7 years he's been with Wonwoo have done nothing to dull the feeling of Wonwoo's body pressed to his. Mingyu feels just like he did when he was a clumsy, lanky, barely adult alpha, too embarrassed to even choke up a word to the poised, incredibly beautiful omega sitting a row in front of him in class.Until Wonwoo turned to him once after a class, barked at a still sitting, starstruck Mingyu to stop staring at the back of his head and finally ask him out.It took Mingyu one more year to do so. And seven years from then to thank all gods who exist that they put Wonwoo in his path, and he still hasn't stopped.





	count your blessings

**Author's Note:**

> To the anon on CC who requested ABO Minwon... thank you!! I've been wanting to write ABO dynamics for a while, just because I used to find them so strange to read but they kind of grew on me a lot.
> 
> This is what being sick and working from home does to you... gives you a lot of time to write. I also have a lot of requests in my CC, and I'll do my best to get to them over this weekend, so thank you all for being so patient. <3 
> 
> Well, without further ado, soft babies Minwon. Hope you enjoy it. <3

Mingyu knows there’s something wrong. From the moment he wakes up, there’s an unsettling feeling in his chest.

Probably helped by the fact that Wonwoo’s not next to him in the bed, from where Mingyu’s used to waking up with his arm draped over him.

He pads in his bare feet to the kitchen, not bothering to put on his shirt because he can’t find it, staying in his plaid pants. When he walks into the kitchen, he understands why he can’t find his shirt. Wonwoo’s wearing it.

“Morning, gorgeous,” he rasps, wrapping his hands around Wonwoo, pressing his chest to his back. "Smells good," he sniffs, the earthy scent of coffee tingling his nose.

"Hi. Want some?"

"Yeah. Please," Mingyu answers, putting his lips on the side of Wonwoo's neck, kissing on his throat. "You're a bit warm, love. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Think I'm catching a cold, but I took a few pills."

"Do you have to go to work?" Mingyu murmurs in his skin, putting a hand on his forehead to take his temperature better. He's warm, but not overly hot.

"Yeah. I have to go early too, finish a presentation with Soonyoung. But I'll be fine, I'll come back early tonight. Can I take you to work earlier, do you mind?"

"Alright, love. Yeah, you can drop me whenever, I'll do some more work. But if you feel bad, call me, okay? I'll bring you home too if you need. We can pick up my car this weekend, by the way."

"Mhm," Wonwoo hums, the neck of Mingyu's shirt slipping to his shoulder. Mingyu noses at the exposed skin, places soft kisses on Wonwoo's collarbone. Until Wonwoo turns around, throwing his hands over Mingyu's neck and kissing him, his lips soft over Mingyu's.

The 7 years he's been with Wonwoo have done nothing to dull the feeling of Wonwoo's body pressed to his. Mingyu feels just like he did when he was a clumsy, lanky, barely adult alpha, too embarrassed to even choke up a word to the poised, incredibly beautiful omega sitting a row in front of him in class.

Until Wonwoo turned to him once after a class, barked at a still sitting, starstruck Mingyu to stop staring at the back of his head and finally ask him out.

It took Mingyu one more year to do so. And seven years from then to thank all gods who exist that they put Wonwoo in his path, and he still hasn't stopped.

"I love you," Mingyu noses at his temple, places his love in a little kiss there, hoping Wonwoo remembers it when he's at work, wants to come back home to Mingyu.

"Hmm," Wonwoo smiles on his cheek, tugging Mingyu closer to him.

It's always so hard to let go. But Mingyu always does, knowing that Wonwoo will always want to return to him.

\---

He spends most of the day at his desk, crunching numbers for their newest project, that still unsettled feeling still sitting somewhere in his chest. It's just pointless anxiety, he tells himself, so he drinks one more coffee to calm down, knowing it will have the exact opposite effect.

When his phone vibrates, Mingyu is all too quick to take it out of his pocket, closing the door to his office when he sees Wonwoo's name on his screen.

"Hey love, what's going on?" He answers, and hears a cough.

"Hi, Mingyu. This is Soonyoung."

"Oh. Hi, Soonyoung-hyung," Mingyu startles, greeting Wonwoo's friend and co-worker.

"Hi. Umm... So, I think Wonwoo has just gone into heat. He looked feverish the whole day, and he almost collapsed in the bathroom earlier."

Mingyu's heart chokes up in his chest. _Of course._ He should've _known._

"Okay. Where is he now?" He asks frantically, closing his laptop and picking it up, with his wallet and his blazer.

"He's with me in the break room. I put a cold compress on his forehead, and he looks like he's better. But he should probably go home."

"Yeah. Fuck, can I ask you a favor, Soonyoung-hyung? I don't have a car because it's in service, and getting a taxi there and home will take me a really long time cause my office is the opposite way. Do you mind driving Wonwoo home? I'd owe you a lot."

Mingyu trusts Soonyoung to drive Wonwoo home safely and that he wouldn't do anything, one because he's a beta, and two because he's one of Wonwoo's oldest friends.

"Yeah, of course."

"Thank you so much, hyung. I owe you. Tell Wonwoo I'll be home right after him."

He storms into his boss' office, almost startling her from her work at the computer.

"Boss, I'm sorry. My husband has just gone into heat, I have to go home."

Her eyes scrutinize him, but he knows she'll understand, being an omega herself.

"Go home, Mingyu. But do some work from there if you have time, okay? We need those numbers by Monday."

"Yes, boss, thank you so much," Mingyu bows to her, rushes from the elevator and to the street, almost throwing himself in front of an empty taxi.

\---

He rushes up the stairs to their apartment, not even waiting for the elevator, and he's not surprised the door is unlocked. He locks it behind him, rushing to their bedroom. But Wonwoo's not there.

Mingyu crosses the apartment to their kitchen, following the faint scent Wonwoo left behind. Evolution made their noses weak, but when Wonwoo's in heat, Mingyu can often pick up the musky and floral notes that he tastes sometimes when he kisses him.

And he's right. Wonwoo's in the kitchen, leaning on the counter, holding a glass of cold water to his cheek.

"Baby," Mingyu croaks out, crossing the kitchen to him, picking Wonwoo up in his arms. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell."

"No, you're fine," Wonwoo rasps out, his voice weak, dropping the glass with almost trembling hands. He's wearing Mingyu's shirt again, and Mingyu should have known. The slight fever, Wonwoo wearing his shirt this morning, the odd feeling in his chest. "I think I counted the weeks wrong. I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" Mingyu whispers, kissing his forehead, trying to gauge his temperature. He's pretty hot, but not sweaty yet, which means he's not at its worst.

"I made you take your paid work leave next week, and now you have to take unpaid ones this week too. I'm sorry."

The thing Wonwoo hates most is to feel needy, Mingyu knows. So something like this would eat at him, thinking he's inconveniencing Mingyu, when Mingyu wouldn't be _anywhere_ else anyway.

"It's fine, it's fine," Mingyu caresses his back. "We can take a holiday next week, hmm? Maybe go to Jeju like we've planned for a long time?"

"That would be nice," Wonwoo rasps, burying his nose in Mingyu's throat. Mingyu arches his neck, so more of his scent can go to Wonwoo, comfort him. "Gyu..." He says, his voice getting weaker and weaker, his body feeling limper in Mingyu's arms.

"Yes, hyung," Mingyu answers, wrapping a hand around his back to hold him up.

"Take me to bed."

Mingyu always waits for Wonwoo to tell him, to initiate it, so he knows it's him who wants it, not the heat. So when he does, he picks Wonwoo up in his arms, wraps his legs around his own waist, Wonwoo's nose still buried in his neck.

When Mingyu drops Wonwoo on the bed, his eyes are what get to Mingyu. They're open wide, carefully fixed on Mingyu, minutely tracing his movements. Mingyu takes his time to take his shoes off, the laces somehow not coming off, take off his blazer and unbutton his shirt to join Wonwoo. But he takes too long, so Wonwoo fists a hand in Mingyu's shirt on his body, brings it to his nose.

That's also what gets to Mingyu. How much he knows Wonwoo needs him, and how he doesn't even have to say it anymore. Mingyu would never make him beg when he knows Wonwoo doesn't like it, but all these little things tell it to him.

When he joins him, Wonwoo quickly drops his shirt, pulls Mingyu on top of him, kissing his cheek.

"Can I take these off, baby?" Mingyu asks him, tugging at his pants. Wonwoo nods, so Mingyu does, tugs at the zipper and carefully takes them off Wonwoo's legs, tugging at his boxer briefs after. He's hard, and his underwear is wet, so he must be quite into it.

It's always hard to gauge with Wonwoo. He's always so quiet, so controlled even during his heats Mingyu couldn't even tell how far along he was in the beginning. But he's getting better now.

He doesn't hesitate to touch him, doesn't tease because he doesn't want to make it even harder for Wonwoo when it's already difficult enough to be where he is. He takes one of his knees over his elbow, touches his cock, watches Wonwoo startle, his mouth opening in a groan.

"I'm going to be careful, promise," Mingyu whispers, touches his cock once again, slower this time, more careful. "I'm going to finger you first, okay?"

Wonwoo nods, so Mingyu tips his up just a bit, grabs haphazardly for a pillow to put under his hips. It will probably get ruined, but who cares?

He's so wet he has to have actually been in heat for a long time, a few hours at least. Mingyu's always in awe of how well Wonwoo can control himself in front of his body's most pressing need. So he doesn't waste time, slipping one finger inside of Wonwoo to the knuckle, sliding it in and out, watching his face contort in pleasure. He adds another one quickly after, the slick sounds getting to Mingyu as well, watching how Wonwoo arches his back to get Mingyu deeper, grinds on his fingers. His eyes are closed, his hands grabbing on the pillow under his head, focused only on the pleasure.

"That's it, baby," Mingyu encourages him. "Grind down where you like it," he tells him, crooking his fingers too, trying to find Wonwoo's spot.

It won't take long for him to come once Mingyu does, and he's right, watching as Wonwoo trembles into his grip, come spurting from his cock and on his stomach, coming with a long, high moan, tightening around Mingyu's fingers. Mingyu doesn't jerk him off, just keeps a tight hand on the base of his cock, prodding at him.

"Can you give me one more?" Mingyu asks, rubbing now three fingers on his spot, carefully jerking him off. "One more, baby, you can do it," he whispers, leaning down to place a kiss on the middle of his chest. He's so sensitive it won't take him long at all, and when he trembles in Mingyu's arms again, coming again with a higher pitched whine, only then does Mingyu pull his fingers out, giving him time to breathe.

"I'm good. You can get inside me now," Wonwoo rasps, and Mingyu nods.

"Soon. Can you just stand up for a bit, baby?" Mingyu reaches under their bed for the supply of water they always keep there, finding one bottle, opening it. "Drink a little," he hands him the bottle, holding on to his hip. Wonwoo looks a bit more collected now, not as heated as before, but Mingyu knows he's not good yet. He takes the bottle back from him when he's done, placing it on the nightstand.

"You sure you're okay for me to fuck you?" Mingyu asks him, rubbing his hands over his hips.

"Yeah. Yeah, please," the word slips from Wonwoo's lips. Mingyu might be dreaming, but he's sure Wonwoo registered it too. Knows he said it, and looks alright.

Mingyu tries to not freak out, nods fervently. "Okay. Okay. On our sides, yeah?" He helps Wonwoo into position, taking his pants off on the way, quite awkwardly, having to kick them off his legs, kick the comforter to the side too. Wonwoo chuckles at him.

He deserves it, chuckling at his clumsiness too. Mingyu slots his body behind him, hearing Wonwoo moan at the feeling of Mingyu's cock pressing between his cheeks. He sneaks one hand under Wonwoo, wrapping it under his chest, while the other bends his thigh, keeps it in his elbow.

He tries to be gentle, as gentle as he can, because even if Wonwoo is wet, he's _tight,_ and it's really easy for Mingyu to push too quickly into him and hurt him. But it's hard. It's hard to hold back when Wonwoo moans, arches his back to get Mingyu deeper, when his heat envelops Mingyu. He moans too, biting his lip to control himself. This is not about him. This is about Wonwoo, and Wonwoo only.

Wonwoo likes it deep. Deep and slow, he's told Mingyu before that feeling how big he is inside him, how deep he can press, makes him feel better. It's maybe a bit of a leftover thing from long, long ago, when all omegas could get pregnant, male or female, and feeling an alpha deep inside you meant a higher possibility of the seed catching. Those times are long gone, but if Wonwoo likes it, Mingyu will do everything to help him enjoy it beyond smothering the fire inside him.

So he fucks Wonwoo slow, kissing his shoulder, holding him close to his body, hearing his hard breaths, attuned to when they change minutely, when Mingyu gets close to his swollen prostate. Tries to keep that angle until Wonwoo's writhing in his arms, shaking when Mingyu gets all the way inside him, and he gets a hand on his cock, tugging at him slow.

Just the feeling of Wonwoo tightening around him when he's hitting his spot continuously is enough to get Mingyu so close to the edge, swelling inside Wonwoo.

"I'm gonna knot you now, okay?" Mingyu groans in Wonwoo's neck, grinds inside him deeper, hotter, faster. Wonwoo's breaths quicken, probably stretched so much it's hurting, but Mingyu knows he likes it. Knows when Wonwoo drops his head back on his shoulder, grabs onto his arm with both hands and brings Mingyu's wrist to his face, nosing into it.

 _Fuck._  Mingyu's gone when Wonwoo bites at his wrist, kisses it after, a tongue teasing at it, trying to get more of Mingyu's smell. It makes him weak, just how much it comforts Wonwoo to feel Mingyu's smell, enough for him to come inside Wonwoo, filling him up.

"Come, baby, come for me," Mingyu rasps, tugging at Wonwoo's cock faster, feeling how Wonwoo's hands tighten on his arm, his nails digging in Mingyu's skin when he comes, tightening impossibly around Mingyu's knot. He can't help it, releases some more come into Wonwoo, moaning when Wonwoo gasps at the feeling too.

And now it's the waiting, the long coming down. Wonwoo's hard breathing, him pulling Mingyu's hand tighter around his body, like he wants _more,_ more of him. Mingyu knotting him always makes him particularly sensitive until he gets used to it, emotionally too, so Mingyu wipes his hand on the sheets, pulls the comforter over them and wraps his other hand around Wonwoo, tangling their legs and pressing kisses on the back of his neck.

Mating bites are also a thing of the past, committing two people to each other exclusively, but Mingyu's bit Wonwoo once, and the slight mark has never really gone away. Same as the one on the back of Mingyu's own neck, when they switched once, and Wonwoo wanted his own mark on Mingyu's body.

Wonwoo swears he feels it when Mingyu kisses him there, so Mingyu does, tugs his teeth at the mark until Wonwoo lets out a deeper breath, wrapping his arms around the one Mingyu keeps on his chest.

"Thank you," he groans, and Mingyu remembers.

"Of course, baby. Wait just a second, I'm going to lean back for the pills and the water, okay?" Mingyu warns him, shifting inside him and pulling at Wonwoo's rim when he leans back. It can't be comfortable, so Mingyu moves fast, gets back and hands them to Wonwoo.

"Take them, before we forget," Mingyu whispers to him. They help with Wonwoo's fever a little, so Mingyu helps him uncap the bottle and swallow them, as uncomfortable as their position is to drink water.

When he's done, Mingyu takes the empty bottle, hurls it somewhere in the direction of the trash, sighing happily when Wonwoo leans back on his chest, wraps his arms around his again.

"You know you said please, right?" Mingyu asks a little after, breaking the comfortable silence.

"We've spent like 20 of my heats together, Mingyu. I... I'm okay with it."

"Still. Thank you. For trusting me."

It's a big deal for Wonwoo, Mingyu knows. Even if he tries to play it cool, Mingyu _knows._

"Are you feeling okay?" Mingyu asks, kissing over his neck, burying his face in Wonwoo's hair.

"Yeah. I'm good. You always make me feel good," Wonwoo whispers, making Mingyu's heart skip a few beats in his chest. It's not just the alpha inside him, it's... everything. How much he loves Wonwoo, knows he loves him back.

"You know, it's unfair. I get three of these a year and you only get one," Wonwoo complains, and that's how Mingyu can tell he's getting back to himself.

"I know. I always tell you-you have it harder, babe."

"Hmm," Wonwoo grunts, swiveling his hips to fit better on Mingyu's chest. Mingyu stops him with the hand around his waist.

"Careful."

"It's fine, you're not gonna hurt me," Wonwoo answers.

Mingyu won't. Never.

\---

Later, after Mingyu's knot has gone down and he can pull out, he turns Wonwoo on his back. His fever looks mostly gone, but... Mingyu's come is slipping out of him and on the ruined sheets, his legs spread, the redness of his chest his blush and not only his fever.

Mingyu can't resist him.

He touches one of his fingers to Wonwoo's swollen rim, gliding it inside him, his come helping with the slide.

"Again? Are you in rut or am I in heat?" Wonwoo complains, but Mingyu feels him get wetter, grind down on him.

Mingyu grins, slides two fingers inside of him, prodding for his prostate.

"Okay. Slow, slow though," Wonwoo complains, grips the comforter, closes his eyes.

Mingyu takes it slow, barely brushes over his spot, watching Wonwoo's cock harden in front of his eyes, without Mingyu even touching it.

He really can't resist him.

So he takes Wonwoo's cock in his mouth, sliding his lips down his shaft, looking up at him when he gasps. Wonwoo's eyes are fixed on him, grinding between Mingyu's mouth and his fingers. Mingyu really tries, gets him in his throat as deep as he can, takes Wonwoo fucking up into his mouth. He has a big dick for an omega, Mingyu has gotten to know that in _many_ different ways, so he struggles a little.

Wonwoo's still in heat though, unusually sensitive, so it only takes Mingyu's tongue teasing at his slit a couple of times, sliding back down to take him in his throat, his two fingers rubbing over his prostate, to come deep into Mingyu's throat, get Mingyu’s fingers wet.

Mingyu swallows, sucks his cheeks in when he pulls off, teasing over Wonwoo's spot a little more.

"No more, no more, please," Wonwoo begs, his voice high. _Damn._

If he didn't beg, Mingyu wouldn't have pushed, but... those _noises._

"One more?" Mingyu gets brave, kissing over his navel. "Try for me?"

"I don't know if I can, Gyu," he whines, his attitude suddenly turning. Mingyu gathers his courage, takes Wonwoo's whole hand when Wonwoo gave him a finger, metaphorically.

"Try for me, babe," Mingyu teases at him, stopping to suck at his nipple. "Be good for your alpha."

Wonwoo makes a high-pitched noise Mingyu's never heard before, tightening around his fingers, before his eyes shoot open, glaring at Mingyu.

"I hate you."

Mingyu grins, fucks three fingers in and out of him, avoiding his spot for now.

"Yeah. I know."

But Wonwoo doesn't actually ask for him to stop, doesn't use their safeword, just groans and whines, tries to instinctually get away when it's too much before grinding back on him. He likes it. He likes it a lot, Mingyu doesn't know what to do with this knowledge but fuck him more insistently, put his hand on his cock again, rubbing his palm down on it.

Wonwoo arches up to get away, but only manages to press Mingyu's hand harder on him.

"Want me to stop?"

"No. Don't stop," Wonwoo bites his lip. "I'm gonna come."

This is Mingyu's birthday and Christmas all in one.

But he does stop, pulls his fingers out and puts his hands on the back of Wonwoo’s knees, pressing them up, up. Until his knees are pressed to his chest, Mingyu holding on to the back of his thighs.

Mingyu’s still an alpha, so just the sight of Wonwoo’s hole, open and loose, still dripping Mingyu’s come, _wrecks_ him.

He just looks, takes it in, drops one hand from Wonwoo’s legs to finger at his rim, and Wonwoo groans, slick dripping out of him.

 _Fuck._ This will be Mingyu’s end.

He can’t help but bury his nose in Wonwoo’s crotch, tasting the musky, deep scent. He thinks he can smell himself too, those strawberries Wonwoo tells him he smells like. Their scents are almost switched for an alpha and an omega, if not for the floral notes under Wonwoo’s deep scent, and how Wonwoo tells him he tastes like strawberries dipped into dark, dark chocolate.

He smells good to Mingyu anyway, overwhelming when he licks over his hole, hearing Wonwoo whine, his slick getting Mingyu’s mouth wet.

“Mingyu, oh my god,” Wonwoo moans, trying to reach and hold on to Mingyu’s hair, so Mingyu helps him, then buries his tongue inside him as much as he can, pressing deep.

It’s dirty, and kind of primal, Wonwoo never really wants to be rimmed when he’s in heat because he thinks it’s awkward, how wet he is. Mingyu _loves it._

Loves the moans Wonwoo lets out when Mingyu fucks his tongue in and out of him, teasing at his rim. Loves seeing how turned on he is despite having come four times already, gripping at Mingyu’s hair to keep him where he is, tonguing at his rim. Loves placing long licks over him, feeling him drip on his tongue. He doesn’t think it’s awkward. He thinks it’s fucking amazing.

“Mingyu, Gyu, I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come,” Wonwoo rasps, tries to pull him off. But Mingyu doesn’t let him, slips two fingers inside him with his tongue to press on his abused spot, rub over it to help him.

Wonwoo comes _hard,_ the twitches of his body intense on the sheets, in Mingyu's arms, rivers of slick on Mingyu’s tongue, dripping over his fingers and on his lips. Mingyu doesn't lay off his spot until he's really done, breathing hard on the pillows and twitching with every little touch. Only then he pulls off, looks at him.

He looks positively ruined, red, breathing hard, his cock still hard on his stomach since he came untouched. Looks _beautiful._

Mingyu honestly could probably get one more out of him, but he decides to take mercy since they have a couple more days of this anyway.

"I love you so much," Mingyu tells him, honest, watching Wonwoo's face turn, smooth out, his eyes opening.

"You know what to do."

Mingyu does. He puts his pyjama pants on, since they're ruined anyway, runs to the bathroom to turn the bath on, drops some of Wonwoo's bath salts in it. He cleans himself up too, just a little, because he'll shower while Wonwoo's in the bath.

He goes back, sliding his hands under Wonwoo, picking him up, Wonwoo wrapping his hands around his neck. He could probably walk, but Mingyu _loves this,_ so Wonwoo always gives him that concession. Mingyu helps him in the bath, watching as his head relaxes, the water wetting the tips of his hair.

Wonwoo's so beautiful Mingyu's heart skips a beat. Beautiful, and he chooses to be with Mingyu.

"I love you," he bends down to kiss him, grins, watches as Wonwoo humphs. He runs back to the room to change the sheets, but he waits a little in the door to their bathroom first, waits for it to come.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, darlings. <3 Come talk to me on CC or twt @bbysvts! Thank you <3


End file.
